tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
"Hypocritical Hippo"
"Hypocritical Hippo" is the fifth episode of 39 Days: Boracay. Featuring Green Team * Ben Shallow * Gus Greenly * Riley Roy * Sam Washington * Shane Lucien Blue Team * Clarissa Torres * Curtis Gray * Eric Wilson * Francine Oyeyemi * Jenna Chen * June Summers * Roy Adriano Storyline Day 13 The green team returns from yet another unanimous vote, and despite the elimination, spirits are high. Shane resolves to win the next challenge and the team comes up with a chant to cheer themselves on in the next challenge. The following morning, Chase assembles the tribes on a beach. Confused to see the lack of a challenge, Chase explains that the tribes were about to be shuffled. Everyone is surprised, and begins to size up the members of the other tribes. Chase points out two tables, each with 6 packages. He instructs the women to go to one, and the men to the other, and grab a package. Chase instructs them to open a package, revealing their new teams. The new teams head back to their respective camp. On the new Blue team, Sam marvels at the improved living conditions. While Riley inspects the shelter, Francine approaches Sam and mentions that she and her allies were treated poorly by Roy and Shane, and that if they lose the challenge, she would be happy to get rid of them. Francine and Sam talk about the events that occurred on their tribes before the swap. Meanwhile, on the green beach, Jenna and June are less than impressed with the living conditions on the green beach. Gus approaches Eric, trying to get a feel for the loyalties that existed on the blue teem. Eric mentions that he voted with Jenna and Clarissa against one of June's allies, resulting in Gus making an offer to join them in the majority. Day 14 Curtis approaches Riley early in the morning. He tells her that Francine is generally lazy and doesn't put in a lot of effort around camp, and that she should be the next to go. Curtis insists that the vote would be easy, and that they could send her home five against one with no drama. Riley admits the plan makes sense to her. The teams meet Chase at the challenge site, where he explains the rules for the challenge. The only goal of the challenge is to get a platform in the ocean to shore. They must first untie ropes from anchors at the bottom of the ocean, then drag the platform to shore using the ropes. As the challenge starts, the teams are neck and neck, with Francine surprisingly keeping up this time around. By the time Francine arrives, Roy has two ropes untied, and hands one to Francine, while Jenna struggles to get her hair out of her face in order to free the rope from the anchor. Meanwhile, June accidentally inhales a bite of water, causing her to climb onto the platform, coughing. Jenna finally unties her rope, and the green team begins pulling, with June still on the platform, however it is far too late and the blue team gets their platform onto the beach, securing safety for themselves. Day 15 June approaches Gus privately and tells him about how poorly she had been treated by Jenna, including how her stuff went missing. June says that the other 3 are a tight alliance and that the only hope for Gus and Ben is to tie the vote. Clarissa notices as Gus and June return to camp, suspicious, she approaches Ben and asks him who he is thinking of voting. Ben replies that he hasn't made up his mind. Clarissa tells him that the four blue team members would all be voting Gus, and that his only chance of staying safe was to go along, and that if he was loyal, he could replace June in the alliance. Ben and Gus consult one another, and discuss what they've learned from the other members of the team. Ben realizes that Clarissa lied to him, causing him to promise his loyalty to Gus, but also warns Gus that the vote is going to tie on him. Gus replies that it's a risk he is willing to take. The green team arrives at the sacrifice ceremony. Chase asks the team how the switch will impact this vote, causing Clarissa to confidently reply that the tribe lines she drew on day one are here to stay. June rolls her eyes at this, but when questioned by Chase, she sarcastically states that Clarissa is always in the know. The team then proceeds to vote. Chase announces the tie, to Clarissa's rolling eyes and Jenna's shock. Chase tells the two contestants in the tie to step forward to participate in a tie breaker. Each of them will be given sticks and flint and steel. The must make a fire that burns high enough to burn through a string. Once the string snaps, the victor will be chosen. Gus spends time building a teepee shape with his sticks, while Jenna uses the flint and steel on a small, haphazard pile of sticks. Jenna manages to light the sticks, but when trying to build the fire up, it collapses, causing the fire to go out. Meanwhile, when Gus manages to light his sticks, the fire quickly raises to burn through the string, eliminating Jenna. Jenna calls June a hypocritical hippo as she storms out of the Sacrifice Ceremony. Category:39 Days: Boracay